Broken Mirror
by Xx.Perfectly.Alone.xX
Summary: When Luce looks at her twin, its not like looking in a mirror. They're nothing alike. So, what if Luce didn't go to Sword and Cross alone? What if Luce and her sister both saw shadows? What if they both fell in love? What if... *UNDER CONSTRUCTION*


**Hellooo. This is my Fallen story. I read a story like this, but it was never finished so I decided I would continue one. I'm not sure if I'll add any lemons, but if I do it will be posted in my little dark intro! The story won't be exactly as in the books, but sure as heck close. still, I hope you guys like it :D**

**Rating: T for slight Language**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character or the story or plot... sadly :(**

**Lulu: No shit.**

**Me: Who told you to talk!**

**Lulu: Myself *sweet, innocent smile. Bats eyes***

**Me: *glare*I own Lulu Price though.**

**Lulu: And I own you!**

**Me: Shut up and go on with the story.**

**Lulu: Cranky pants.**

**Me: SHUT UP!**

* * *

><p>I looked at the outside of this dark prison I now call school. This sad and miserable place couldn't get enough dullness, no. It had to make us wear black to make itself seem more depressing. So here I was, with a black polo shirt and black jeans. Black hair up in a messy bun, and my bangs to the side, the white tips being the only bright thing in my whole being. The only similarity between my sister and I? Our last names. We didn't even look like sisters.<p>

You're probably wondering who I am and where am I? Or why am I at this fucking school anyway, so let me explain. I am Lulu Price, sister of Lucinda Price and where are we? Sword & Cross, school for the insane. And why are we here? Well a short way of saying it would be they think my sister murdered her boyfriend and I had a mental breakdown after I tried defending her and accidentally let the words _"It's the fucking shadows! They follow us!"_ slip out. I admit, we are a little, tiny bit crazy. Not everyone sees shadows follow them, but it's not our fault. We sure as hell don't want them following us. But still, here we are. At Sword &Cross, since we are, by other people's opinions, insane.

I turned to Luce, the school's view pulling at the corner of my eye. "Ready?"

She sighed and nodded. Her eyes showed pain and hurt, but she forced a smile. "Nope, but I have my bodyguard here with me" she said and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, giving them a slight squeeze. I laughed.

"Of course. And I'll make sure none of the crazies hurt you or anything" I replied wrapping my arm around her, and in we went quietly laughing. In the room we entered were four people, a girl and two boys and an older lady...er dude...one of those two.

"Look what the storm blew in" The older lady(I decided after giving it some thought) said with a scowl.

I rolled my eyes, pulled on my hoodie and took out my ear-phones and put them on, "At last you got graced with our presence. Not many people have that pleasure" I muttered. He/she frowned giving a slight growl. Luce gave me a slight push with her shoulder.

"Lucinda and Lulu Price?" He/she asked, a pinch of annoyance in her voice. I felt Luce nod beside me.

"I'm Gabbe" I heard a girl whisper to us, but didn't look up to see who it was. I just gave a slight wave and put my I-Pod in my pocket and continued to look down.

"Great. Now anyway, remember: The meds, the beds, and the reds. Remember that and no one gets hurt."

I heard hurried scribbling. Notes? On a school? Now I know Luce's insane.

I finally looked up and saw a gorgeous girl with wavy, blonde hair and perfect white skin that let her pretty pink nails pop. As soon as I locked eyes with her, the girl, whom I assumed was Gabbe, slightly widened her eyes and looked away. Weird. I turned to the next person, a boy, and studied him. He had short brown hair that matched his eyes and freckled sprinkled throughout his nose. He was looking down, probably thinking, "_Why did I get stuck in this hell?"_. I looked at the last person, who in reality, was mind blowing. He had wide, mesmerizing, deep green eyes and shaggy black hair. At the back of his neck, you could see a black sunburst tattoo. He was just so cute! But he couldn't take his eyes off my sister. And for the first time in years, I was jealous of Lucinda.

He stayed staring at her eyes for a while before we heard the attendant clear her throat and Luce and The guy turned to her, Luce blushing. I stifled a laugh which turned his attention on me. He looked at me a little confused. I looked away, then turned my attention back on the attendant.

"Those of you who've learned the ropes are free to go after you dump your hazards. And when I say free, I mean gym, room, cemetery, or library free." The attendant said. "You two," she added pointing at us, "Stay with me"

I followed Luce over to the box to dump our hazards in. I dumped in a lighter, a pretty, shiny, sharp object I had found, and at last, my prized possession. My phone. I turned over to Luce, and saw she had a tight grip on her phone. The attendant gave a 'cough'

"We're waiting on one person...I wonder who that might be"

Luce sighed when I pulled the phone the phone away from her hands and turned while I dropped the phone with a _thump._ Then I turned around and saw as Luce walked towards the attendant. I made sure that no one was looking before quickly reaching my hand in the box and taking the phone and hid it in my pocket. Luce owed me and if they caught me, she owed me big.

I heard someone cough behind me. I felt all the blood drain out of my face as I turned to them. It was a girl with dark wavy hair and pretty, dark eyes that seemed to sparkle with amusement.

"I-uh...This is..uh...It's not even mine! I mean"

"Your secrets safe with me...newbie" She gave me a wink the gracefully jumped away. I let out a breath. That was just luck. My first day at crazy school and I do this and get caught, but not snitched on. I owe that girl...and Luce now owes me.

I returned to my sister side in time to hear the attendant finish her response to cutie. "...student again. That means new student restrictions. Back to square one. You don't like it, you should've thought about it before breaking parole." He let out a low growl and locked eyes with me once again for a few seconds. His eyes went from frustrated to full of question, then I was pulled away.

"Moving on" she pointed to the outside of the west-facing windows. "Beds" In the distance you could see and old, block building. It seemed deserted, lifeless. And it had a fence surrounding it, with barbed wire on top. Talk about ruining my escaping plans. That was another thing I could add to my list. The why this was a living hell list.

"Luce Price...room 63" The attendant said flipping though Luce's chart. Then she started to flip through mine "Lulu Prce...room 207" I glanced at Luce and found her looking sadly at me biting her lip. We were going to be separated. '_It'll be ok'_ I mouthed to her and gave her a smile. She forced another smile and nodded. "Throw your bags in my office with the others. You can unpack in the afternoon."

On that note, Luce and I lugged our duffle bags and trunks into her office. As Luce took the last trunk into the attendants office, me and her were alone. Cue the awkward silence.

"So...what's your name?" I asked.

"None of your business" she replied looking down at some charts. I grinned and playfully punched her arm.

"Can I call ya None for short?" She gave me a look. A look in which she tried to be serious, but her eyes showed otherwise. She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I can just tell your going to be a handful" she muttered just as Luce entered the room.

"Luce!" I exclaimed.

"Shh!" they chorused.

"Luce!" I whispered loudly. 'None' shook her head once more and Luce giggled. As soon as everything calmed down and got a bit more boring Luce asked..stuttered. One of the two,

"What about, what did you say- the reds?" 'None' pointed upwards, "Reds"

"As in Cameras Luce. The reds are the cameras" I said and Luce nodded.

"Exactly. Very good Thing 2. We make them obvious in order to remind you, all the time, everywhere, we're watching you. So don't screw up- that is if can help yourself."

'None' said, as if we were psychopaths. It was that way all summer. With my best friends, Callie, Jessie, and Leo. With my parents. With almost everyone. Some people tried to keep it as if everything was normal, but they couldn't. I rolled my eyes. Everyone in the world is insane! Some people just don't know how to hide it...or don't want to.

"Look, if it makes you guys feel any better, you're not the worst case here" I gave out a snort and she sent a 'look' my way.

"Orientation's over. Your on your own now. Here's a map if you need to find" She handed us maps then glanced at her watch. "You've got an hour before your first classes, but my soaps come on a five so..." she waved her hand at us "Make yourselves scarce. And don't forget, the reds are watching you" she finished pointing upwards.

Luce was about to reply when the girl who caught me before jumped in front of us, wiggling her fingers in our faces.

" Ohhhhh. The reds are watching you" she taunted dancing circles around us. Her smile faltered a little as she looked between us, but smiled brightly at us again. I just stared as the girl, Arriane, insulted the attendant and that got her to show us around.

"And just for that, you've earned yourself the task of showing Thing 1 and Thing 2 around"

Arriane turned to us. She looked us up and down. "You'll be ok. I was just thinking I could really use a new slave. Instead, I got 2!"

I let out a short moan, "I'm not much of a slave type"

"I think I might like you"

"Touché" I responded than pointed to my sister, who was caught up talkingf with cutie.

Arriane turned to the boy who was talking to my sister. She laughed and his head shot up towards her.

"Arriane"

"Cam" she replied.

"Lulu and Luce" I whispered, pulling Luce towards me. They turned to us, well me. Luce blushedsnorted yet smiled. Arriane grabbed Luce's arm and dragged her out the door. I looked at him and winked before following them.

* * *

><p>We had passed the main building and were now walking around at an empty field.<p>

"Soo...now you've met Randy" Arriane said.

" I thought his name was Cam"

"We're not talking about him," Arriane told Luce "I mean she-man in there. Whaddya think- dude or chick?"

"Chick" Luce and I chorused. Arriane's eyes lit up, "Ohhh, creepy. Is it a sister thing?"

I shrugged and turned back the way we came from."I guess. Anyway I think I'll take a nap before the first class so...bye"

* * *

><p>I got to the dorm rooms and stood outside my door, struggling with opening my door.<p>

"Stupid...lock!"

I heard someone come up behind me and take my key away. It was...Cam. He opened the door and held out the key.

"Just wanted to help...Lulu" He said with a smirk.

"Well thanks...Cam was it?"

He raised his eyebrows and nodded. I smiled to him and entered my room and was in the process of closing my door before, his foot stood in the way. I opened the door.

"We should hang sometime"

I nodded,"Sure"

He smiled once more then turned around and walked off. My heart was pounding in my chest as I closed the door, sighed, and dropped myself into my bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Not great, but ok. Any tips on how to make it better? Anything confusing cause I changed how I was going to write it...a lot! Please REVIEW!<strong>


End file.
